


Golden Opportunity

by LusciousDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Dean is tired and fed up with everything surrounding him and castiel. He yearns for something he can’t have, until he has it.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Golden Opportunity

He was, tired. Just tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being strong. Tired of being him. Dean sat on the couch at 1:30 am. What was he supposed to do? everyone else was asleep. He couldn't sleep because, well, nightmares. Every single night when he slept, the nightmares were there.. so instead of sleeping, he sat on the couch wide awake. All of the thoughts that he had suppressed during the day came out in a flood of emotions, as if a dam had broken. 

"Fucking hell." dean stated, wiping his eyes. He hated crying, whether that was rooted from John and his toxic parenting, or just deans lifestyle growing up. He seemed to think that it made him weak. Vulnerable. If he ever cried, he tried his best not to cry in front of anyone. He had a lot of trouble expressing how he was feeling, so he never really did unless something forced him to. Right now, the reason he was crying was because of his- no- the angel castiel. 

It had been obvious for years. The stares, the prolonged hugs, the extra smiles. If dean had to say how castiel made him feel in one word, that word would be 'important'. All of his life, dean had been searching for that person. He figured, for a brief period of time, that that person was lisa. He was wrong. Castiel made him feel all of these things and more. Dean often thought how easy it would be to just look into castiels beautiful cerulean eyes, and press his lips onto castiels. Those wonderings were always short lived though, because dean knew he couldn't for multiple reasons. 

So what did he do? He cried. As much as he hated to admit it, he was deeply in love with the breathtaking angel. Castiel was almost irresistible. If dean could put his lips on castiels, he would in a second. But he couldn't. He just hoped, painfully, that castiel didn't feel the same way. Dean didn't want him to feel any hurt or heartbreak. 

"Dean?" Castiel questioned. Shit. Dean wiped his face immediately and didn't turn his head, hoping his some how clearly red and puffy eyes would look normal again. 

"Yea cas?" dean spoke in the steadiest voice he could muster, and at the moment, that wasn't very steady at all. Castiel went over to the couch and sat next to dean. 

He looked up, into castiels eyes. That's when he knew he fucked up. Castiels eyes, they held the world. They lit up deans life, set it afire. This look, to dean it meant life or death. A turning point, a fork stuck in the road. The next choice he made meant everything. Simply thinking wasn't nearly enough anymore. The craving sensation that dean felt, it was pain and love. So painfully in love, so dreadfully in love. It burned him. So he took this golden opportunity, and ran with it. He just had to hope that time didn't catch up to him. 

Through tears, deans lips met castiels. His lips finally met his angels. The bliss was immeasurable. A feeling, he thought, that he'd never feel again. So he savored it. He kissed the angel until he was gasping for air as if he was stranded in space, and he didn't stop there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is a really really short one shot and it is also my first post on here. Thanks for reading! Would you want a part two of this?


End file.
